


Tight-Knitted Through Everything

by tacospankakes



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dororo Family AU, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow To Update, Texting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacospankakes/pseuds/tacospankakes
Summary: blend·ed fam·i·lynoun - North Americannoun: blended family; plural noun: blended familiesa family consisting of a couple and their children from this and all previous relationships.Or, an AU where characters get the family they deserve.





	1. Meeting Dororo

Hyakkimaru liked to walk on his way home everyday. Despite being blind, he knew his way around the town pretty well, and was usually able to find his way home after every school day.

He observed the way the soft wind blew on his face, how the birds sang, how the children laughed. He smelled the appetizing meals opened windows offered to the streets.

These kinds of things often repeated themselves with each new path he took.

There was one thing, however, that Hyakkimaru didn’t expect to meet repetitively almost every day.

And that was the presence of a clearly homeless child that kept making trouble look for him.

He recognized the child’s voice, trying to sell items on the street, to people who didn’t know he stole said items the day before. He could hear him playing with stray dogs and singing with the birds. He also heard his witty comebacks when adults started yelling at him, and his pained grunts when they started to hit him. Hyakkimaru could tell that he was always okay the next day, though.

Simply put, that child seemed everywhere, and to think he didn’t have a place to stay around and be safe in made Hyakkimaru worry quite a bit.  
Despite that, Hyakkimaru kept walking different paths since they had never really met.

* * *

 

One day, a body collided with him and his walking cane, making them both lose balance and fall. Both a bit stunned, Hyakkimaru said nothing, but the child reacted quicker.

“Ah- I’m sorry, Sir, for bumping into you. That won’t happen again.” He got back up, but winced between his teeth, as if injured.

Hyakkimaru took the child’s hand and pulled him away from the angry men who raised their fists, claiming he had stole goods from their gardens. The child shouted insults back to them, throwing little rocks. Hyakkimaru lead the child behind a park and made him sit on the sidewalk.

“Hurt…” he asked softly, kneeling to be eye-height with the boy, even thought he couldn’t actually see him.

“Uh ? N-No, Sir, I promise I’m okay, I swear I just…” he tried to insist. Hyakkimaru managed to make his stare insistent enough to make the child comply.

“…my right knee got scratched”, he mumbled, as if ashamed to admit defeat.

Hyakkimaru took off his backpack and searched for the bandages he always kept inside, an advice he took to heart from his parents. While he treated the child’s wound, a silence sat between them. Hyakkimaru didn’t mind it, but the other seemed to, since he kept fidgeting around.

“I’ve seen you before a few times,” spoke the child to break the silence, “you don’t seem that bad of a guy, even if I’ve never seen you talk to anybody before today. What’s your name? I’m Dororo.”

Hyakkimaru finished tying up the bandage and put away the rest in his backpack. “Hyakkimaru.”

Dororo repeated his name under his breath and stood back up. “Well, thank you Mr. Hyakkimaru, it’s been nice to meet you. I’ll see you again !”

And with that he left running. Hyakkimaru signed as he got back up and started to walk home again, this time with a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

  
After that day, Dororo tried to cross paths with Hyakkimaru whenever he could, calling the name of the other and running across the street talk to him. Dororo would ask all sorts of questions, to which Hyakkimaru would always give short, simple answers. Dororo then talked all about his day, and the day before that, and the day before that, until he all but babbled about his life, happy to have someone to tell all those things to.

That’s how Hyakkimaru learned that Dororo was 9, and that he had lost his father in a fight with violent neighbors, and his mother to hunger, after being kicked out of their apartment and a few months of homelessness. Hyakkimaru wondered how this kid managed to keep a smile on his face as often as he did. His father would say that his will to live was phenomenal, like Hyakkimaru’s despite his many disabilities.

“Goodbye, Aniki !”, had Dororo said one day as they parted ways. The boy didn’t seem to notice the nickname, but Hyakkimaru surely didn’t miss it. He decided to let it slide.

With each day and each new conversation, Hyakkimaru realized that he really liked Dororo. He wanted to be there for him from now on, to protect him and help him take care of himself. However, Hyakkimaru didn’t know how to help Dororo, since he felt that it wasn’t really his place to help him. The sharp feeling stayed everpresent within him whenever he thought of the situation of the kid.

* * *

 

Hyakkimaru had stayed at school for a project. It was so late when he left that it was dark outside and on top of that, it was raining quite a lot. He was currently hurrying home under his umbrella.

At some point on the way, he heard faint sniffles from a faint voice he knew a bit too well.

He found Dororo between two houses, trying his best to shield himself from the cold rain. He was shivering and slightly drenched when Hyakkimaru touched his arm.

“Ah ! Aniki, Dororo exclaimed, what are you doing here ?”

Hyakkimaru kneeled to face Dororo. “How are you feeling,” he asked instead of answering to the previous question.

Dororo huffed a bit. “I’m fine, Aniki, I promise.”

A shiver throughout his entire body betrayed him.

“Alright, I’m freezing. But I swear this is the best spot I could find to hide from the rain !”

Hyakkimaru blinked. He gently pulled Dororo’s arm and close to him, under the umbrella. Then he started walking.

“Wait, wait, Aniki, where are we going ?” asked the child.

“Home,” Hyakkimaru said simply.

“Home ? Aniki, you know that I don’t have a… Hold on, did you mean your house ?! Wait no, we can’t- I mean I can’t-”

“It’ll be fine,” said Hyakkimaru to calm the panic of the other.

“Y-you really don’t have to this, Aniki, I can manage on my own, you know ?” Dororo was trying to pull his arm away from Hyakkimaru’s grip.

“It’ll be fine,” the latter repeated, not letting go of the other.

Dororo paused, then let out a defeated sigh.

“I really don’t want to be a bother…” he mumbled.

Hyakkimaru didn’t give a response, but squeezed the child’s body closer to him in comfort.

His family would probably look at him funny when they’ll get home, but Hyakkimaru didn’t care at the moment. He knew that he’d have to talk to both of his parents though, because November was coming up soon, and there was no way that he’d leave the boy that he cared to much for outside in the cold.

Not when he already took a place this big in his heart.


	2. First Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; a look back to where and how it all began.

Daigo Kagemitsu was an upfront man. He liked things to be simple, following the plans he made without any divergence or issue of any kind. For the most part, Daigo was good at that. He could prepare for almost everything in advance and assure a successful outcome for him simply by taking in all he could of any situation.

The need of perfection was more vibrant than any kind of reasoning. Any obstacle to his plans, he needed to erase.

Because, you see, to Daigo, "perfection" and "success" were the exact same thing. In his view, one couldn't consider themselves successful if they could name even one flaw in their achievements. Daigo never had any problem with this ideology of his. This was how he passed his scholarship with nothing but straight-A's. How he had surrounded himself with people he knew for certain would do nothing but benefit him in the long run, and for the few who had changed and were no longer of use, Daigo felt no regret to cast them aside. This was how he had become mayor and minister of his city in Kaga. How he became rich, and powerful.

However, this made things like chances, changes and random outcomes leave a bitter state in Daigo's mouth. Any obstacle to his plans he needed to erase. Everything needed to go according to plan, Daigo simply wouldn't accept it otherwise.

The logical next step of his life plan was to produce a perfect child, a perfect heir who would follow his steps and continue his legacy.

Simple, right ?

'Apparently not,' he thought as he took a look at the newborn being washed tenderly by the nurse.

"I assure you, Mr. Daigo, you have nothing to worry about. Despite his...disabilities, the child is perfectly healthy. A blessing, if you ask me," the doctor had told him when she saw the disdain barely hidden on the man's face, probably mistaking it for worry.

A blessing...yeah, right. A child born without legs or arms; blind and deaf from its first breath could hardly be considered as such in Daigo's opinion.

Nevermind the fact that the baby had been covered in blood and fluids, screaming out its lungs before being taken by the nurse, who was now giving it back to its mother. The sight had been truly hellish.

The man had yet been so sure everything would go right. He had been so confident, in fact, that he had convinced his wife Nui that an echography was unnecessary. He had been so sure that their child would've turned out okay, so sure that his lucky star would've stayed at his side.

But then, he remembers that the pregnancy hadn't been yet announced to the media, simply to avoid the countless interviews, paparazzis and general frenzy such an scoop would get. Daigo knew that behind the camera lenses stand eyes that can criticize anything. Any wrong step in any shape or form could affect one's goals. Appearances are another part of perfection, after all.

Daigo mentally pat himself on the back. He could still fix this. He could still erase his mistake.

As Nui gently cradled her child in her arms, the doctor turned to the father and smiled. "We'll give the three of you a moment alone. If you need anything, please press the red button on the remote control by the side of the bed."

After a nod of acknowledgment, the nurses and doctor exited the room. Daigo looked at his wife and their... _the_ baby.

Nui's eyes were sparkling in awe and happiness, a wide, tender smile on her lips as she lazily rocked the thing in her arms as if if wasn't a half-born demon, as if it was even human. The woman turned to look at him, the most lovely look on her face.

"Kagemitsu, dear, I'm so happy." She paused to take a shaky breath. "I know that no matter the troubles that may come, I'll keep this deep love I feel for him. Our son."

"We won't keep this child."

Nui turned to her husband, confused. "...what ?"

Daigo was unmoving. His decision was already taken and he wouldn't budge from it.

"We won't keep this child," he repeats, "I refuse to raise a son that could ruin what we've worked for and rightfully deserve.

"Dear, how could you say something like that," Nui exclaims, pressing the newborn to her chest protectively, "No matter his appearance, he is still our son. Even if people's eyes turn away, we shouldn't refute him in such-"

"Do you still believe in our credibility if it comes to know ?" The man never had any problem interrupting others. "We will be looked down on by rivals, media will be focusing on this like moths with a lamp. People will look at us with pity, false sympathies and sorry eyes. Is this what you want ?"

Nui seemed to hesitate. Good.

"...this doesn't matter, dear. Who cares what others think ? We have the resources to make him happy, we can raise him as any normal child."

"Any nornal child, you say ?" The man pressed on, "He will be bullied by his peers, harassed by the cameras, shamed by our families. You know it's inevitable."

He sat on the edge of the bed, and put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Please have faith in me, Nokata. The boy will be better off if it isn't us who raise it. You know it already."

Nui lowered her head to look at the sleeping child in her arms. Squeezing it and pressing a soft kiss on its forehead.

* * *

 Daigo was surprised by how much Nui was ready to defend her son. He had never seen her defy his words that much before. He hadn't exactly expected her to accept the decision passively, but he surely wasn't expecting her to cradle the baby like a lifesavior and going as far as pushing her husband when he tried to take it. They argued back and forth for ten more minutes before the nurses came back in the room.

The mother was quietly sobbing, tears falling on the too-fragile newborn. She didn't utter a word as Daigo explained to the nurse that the child would have to be given up to adoption. While the wife was filled with anguish from the inside-out, the husband felt nothing but dismissive to the whole situation.

In the end, he still won. The hospital took the child to an orphanage by their mayor's request. It didn't stop the doctor from throwing the man a heavy stink eye when she thought he wasn't looking. Daigo didn't even raise a brow.

Nui, in the other hand, was miserable. Her eyes had lost their shine and her lips had lost their gentle smile. She remained as such even weeks later, after Daigo had signed all documents confirming the decision, and to voice the choice to erase any sort of connection between the child and his parents.

"Stop worrying," he told his wife, one day, "Forget him, he never even existed."

It didn't help.

"We will have another child," he told her.

* * *

Ten months later, Nui was holding another child in her arms. She looked happy, sure, but the light in her eyes lacked, and her smile was a bit strained. She never forgot about her other son, constantly worrying about his health, his happiness, his whereabouts. Staring at his son, Daigo was grinning from ear to ear.

The boy could see, the boy could hear, he was wriggling his legs and grasped his mother's hair in tight fists.

He was perfect.

As everything should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to put emphasis on the tag "Non-Linear Narrative".
> 
> My plan for this fanfic was for it to be like a sort of drabble collection in this AU's verse, so obviously it'd be non-chronological, although I'd most lively change the order of the chapters every now and then. If you guys are okay with that, I can keep up with this formula, and if not, I'll try my best to write it traditionally, and in that case, suggestions would help greatly.
> 
> I'll write a sequel for the first chapter for sure, but after that I'll probably go for oneshots.
> 
> Wanna hmu about this AU, Dororo or anything, really, my tumblr is @rosesoma


	3. Meeting Nui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; Dororo wakes up for the first time in his new home, even though it isn't exactly the case yet.

Dororo's first thought when he woke up what that he hadn't slept so comfortably in a very long time. Half awake, he rubbed his bleary eyes and stretched and yawned as he sat from where he had lied down previously, the blanket covering him falling on his lap.

As he took in his environment - he apparently had been sleeping on a couch, the light of the sun filtered by the heavy curtains of what seemed to be the living room, and he had changed clothes -, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the previous evening.

Despite his protests, Hyakkimaru had led him to his home, keeping the younger close to him the entire walk. Upon arriving, they were welcomed by a safe warmth and the soft chattering of Hyakkimaru's family.

Dororo'd immediately tried to make himself as little as possible, hiding behind Hyakkimaru's legs. Despite his usually loud presence and attitude, he had never forced people to handle him if they made it clear they didn't want the kid near them. He had never lingered enough around people he stole from to make that count. Still, Dororo couldn't help but feel like an intruder, who'd surely soon disturb the calm and peace radiating from these people and this lovely house. This wasn't for him.

A large man had come to greet his...son, Dororo thought, since the man could only be the father of the teen he was hiding behing, only to stop had he noticed the smaller presence.

"Here it comes," Dororo had thought as the large man asked who he was.

The unusual question made two heads appear from the head of the hallway. Hyakkimaru's mother and sibling, obviously. Dororo signed, knowing he had disturbed the innocent family, as Hyakkimaru answered and quickly pressed him closer to his legs in protection.

The sound of steps made him and Aniki raise their heads. As he saw that Hyakkimaru's mother was joining the conversation, Dororo quickly casted his eyes down again. He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere but the floor.

He had tuned out the larger man questionning Hyakkimaru, waiting to be kicked out.

A clean towel was soon handed to him, and he'd briefly looked up to see Hyakkimaru's mother smiling faintly at him.

As he started drying himself, he was proposed to take a bath. He had been so surprised at the suggestion, he had never expected it.

He quickly found himself convinced and following the kind woman, holding her hand. He realized that he actually kind of really needed to wash himself properly, the rain not really acting as good as a shower as he had thought.

He felt slightly bad for taking advantage of their hospitality like this, but the opportunity was simply too good to let go.

As he soaked into the warm water of the bath, he took time to thing about his current situation.

His meeting with Aniki had been one of the greatest things that'd happened to him in a very long time. He had been the first person to truly care for him since his parents' death, and had never commented how Dororo sticked to him like glue since.

Hyakkimaru's sudden decision to bring him here had been very surprising, the sudden hospitality now made Dororo realize how much he had missed out living in the streets.

He feared of what would happened next. The family would most likely let him sleep here for the night, but what then ? Would they bring him anywhere ? Where ? What would happen after that ? Dororo couldn't help but worry.

The more buried himself in his thoughts, the sleepier the comfort of the bath made him. Half-awake, he left the bath and put on the clothes he had been given. His eyes were staring to close on their own, and he could barely register being led by the hand toward somewhere, lying down comfortably with a soft blanket covering him and then....

Nothing.

He had fallen asleep.

And now that he was up, Dororo didn't know what to do with himself.

A long and loud grumble from his stomach woke him from his thoughts.

'I should eat something before anything else,' he thought as he rose up from the couch.

"Oh, you're up !" He heard after not even making two steps toward the kitchen, the unexpected voice startling him.

Hyakkimaru's mother was near the stove, mixing something in a pot. It smelled really good. She turned to him to give him a warm smile, which he shyly returned. His stomach loudly groaned at the smell of food, making Dororo blush furiously in embarrassment.

"U-um," Dororo stuttered, trying to come up with a conversation topic, "What- What time is it ?"

He mentally cringed at himself for how bad this start of a conversation was.

"It's around twelve o'clock," the woman replied calmly, returning to her pot.

Dororo blushed even more as he realized he had slept for the entire noon in the living room of people he barely knew, if he could even say that.

"I'm sorry for the trouble !"

The woman responded with a small laugh. "It's okay," she assured.

A short silence.

"...where is Aniki," Dororo couldn't but ask.

"Aniki ?"

"I meant Hyakkimaru," he corrected himself quickly.

'Oh no," he thought, "I messed up, I'm definitely getting kicked out, calling their son like that when I'm a complete stranger."

Nui blinked in surprise, but soon smiled warmly at the awkward child in front of her. "He's at school, just like his brother. My husband is currently at work as well."

Just as Dororo was opening his mouth to speak, she added : "I took a break from mine for a week. I take it as a vacation of sorts. It's no trouble."

Dororo still looked down, feeling guilty.

"Would you like to eat," the nice woman asked, as she poured the content of the pot - it was stew, Dororo noted - into a bowl.

Quietly nodding, the boy went to take the warm bowl and walking to the table. Nui followed him, carrying her own bowl in her hands.

Forgetting his shame with how hungry he was, he dived right in the meal, devouring it with fervor.

It was delicious. Dororo moaned in delight as the homemade meal made his tastebuds dance in joy.

As they ate, Nui watched him discreetly as she recalled the events of the previous night.

* * *

_"Who is this, Hyakkimaru ?"_

_Her husband's question surprised Nui. As she finished cleaning up the kitchen counter, she leaned toward the hallway to have a look at the entry door, her son Tahomaru doing the same from the living room._

_Behind Hyakkimaru stood a child who seemed no older than 10, clenching at his wet clothes and trembling slightly. His expression seemed sad and guilty as he avoided to look at anyone inside the house and kept his eyes to the ground._

_"Dororo," Hyakkimaru answered shortly, as he usually did. He turned to the smaller boy and squeezed him more closely against his legs, making it clear without words he planned to defend this unknown child if he needed to._

_The sight pulled at Nui's heart._

_"Tahomaru, stay there, alright ?" she asked her son, who only could only slowly nod his head, as he was too confused to really do anything else._

_She walked to join her husband's side, both children raising their eyes to meet hers. While Hyakkimaru kept his head high, the younger quickly looked back at the floor. Nui frowned._

_"And why did you bring him here ?" Jukai further inquired; he wasn't angry, but he was lost, and quite skeptical._

_"Dororo was cold and hungry. Couldn't leave him."_

_"Doesn't he have a home ? Parents ?"_

_Hyakkimaru didn't answer, rather opting to look at their sudden guest once again. He didn't look up, but the way his fist clenched around their son's pants and rested his head against his thigh was sufficient enough of an answer._

_Nui's decision was already taken._

_"I'll go get a towel," she told Jukai, putting a hand on his shoulder as she passed behind him._

_As she walked to the bathroom, she heard the man continue his interrogation, still only getting answers from their son._

_Shortly after, she came back and gave the cloth to the young boy. As he thanked her quietly, she added : "Would you care for a bath ?"_

_Dororo whipped his head up in surprise. He took a step back as he wildly shook his head in refusal. "No- No, it's okay, Madam, I don't want to impose."_

_"You're not imposing at all, I just proposed you," she tilted her head. "You at least need a change of clothes. You could get sick if you stay in these cold drenched ones."_

_The boy hesitated for a moment, turning to the youth he was hiding behind._

_Slowly, he took the hand Nui had been holding out and left himself be let to the bathroom._

_As Nui prepared everything, Dororo awkwardly stood next to her, not knowing what to do, pacing on his feet and looking around everywhere. It was obvious he felt like he needed to do something, but didn't what or how._

_Soon enough, the warm water was running and Nui turned to look at the child. "I'll let you be. A change of clothes will be ready for you when you're done. Call when you are, or if you need anything else."_

_"..okay, thank you," came Dororo's quiet response. With one last smile, closed the bathroom door and went back to the house entrance, where Tahomaru had gotten closer to the still-going conversation between her husband and her son._

_"I get that, Hyakkimaru, but this... This isn't like bringing in a stray pet you found in the street, this is an actual person. You can't just bring anyone who-"_

_"Dororo isn't anyone," Hyakkimaru interrupted, "Dororo is a friend."_

_Jukai sighed, "We can't just ask you to take responsibility, this is a very complex matter for all of us, you understand that, right ?"_

_The youth turned his head to the side, his face showing worry and guilt. His fists were clenched at his sides._

_"I do," he rubbed at his arm nervously, "I was worried for a long time. About Dororo."_

_"Why did you you never talk to us about him ?" Nui couldn't help but ask._

_Hyakkimaru didn't answer for a long moment, finally settling with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"Dororo is always strong. I... thought he didn't need anymore than what he fought for. I was wrong." He rose his head towards his family in confidence. "I don't regret bringing him here. It's sudden, but I just couldn't leave him."_

_A pause, where not a word was spoken for a minute._

_"Are we going to send him to a foster home ?" asked Tahomaru, speaking for the first time since Hyakkimaru had come home with his guest. He was laying arms crossed against the wall._

_Nui turned to him. "It would be the best thing to do, but for now, we'll take him in, since it might be a lengthy process. We'll make a place for him for however long it'll take."_

_Hyakkimaru's fists were still shaking at his sides._

_Fifteen minutes later, a very drowsy Dororo came out of the bathroom, wearing a too-loose pyjama - one of Tahomaru's old ones - as a change of clothes. His wobbly steps are once again guided by Nui, who leads the boy to the living room. The couch had been rearranged to make-do as a bed._

_Soon enough, Dororo was fast-asleep on the couch, and Nui shooed everyone away from the living room._

_Hyakkimaru lingers to cast a worried glance at the sleeping child._

_"Will Dororo be alright ?"_

_"He'll be, don't worry," assures the mother._

_"You both have school tomorrow," Jukai spoke up to his two sons, "you both have to go, even with this sudden change. That includes you, Hyakkimaru," he added with a pointed look, as the latter was still staring at Dororo, a room away._

_"Who'll take care of him tomorrow ?"_

_A good question._

_"I'll stay tomorrow," Nui decided, turning to her husband, "I can take a week break from my job to settle this."_

_"Are you sure, Mom ?"_

_"It shouldn't affect my performance. I've had multiple break days saved up for awhile anyway."_

_As the matter settled for the day, Nui took a deep breath to calm herself. Everyone prepared to go to sleep, all pretty shaken up by the turn their day had taken._

_As Nui went to turn off all the lights of the hall, she stole a glance and sighed at the sleeping form in the living room, comfortably wrapped up in warm blankets, snoring softly._

_She sighed and turned, flicking the last switch, leaving their home in the dark._

* * *

Their time eating together was spent in a comfortable silence. However, Nui had some things she still needed to learn.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions ? I know you've already heard plenty last night."

The child swallowed loudly at that, but nodded with conviction, raising his head to look into Nui's eyes.

During the following minutes, an exchange of questions and answers made each know the other better. The atmosphere was warm and they both quickly became at ease. The conversation was light, small laughs coming as easily as curious looks.

In the end, Dororo thought Nui was a really nice woman and mother. Her gentleness made him want to get closer to her, like a welcoming fire or a soft plushie.

Nui thought Dororo was a brave and charming kid, a playful little thing that pulled a smile on the face of all who met him properly.

As soon as Dororo was done eating, he took his empty bowl and rushed to the sink.

"Wait, wouldn't you like seconds ? There's still plenty of stew for it."

Dororo paused mid-step at the words. Thinking it through, he realized that he was still hungry. And the stew was probably one of the things he had tasted in a very long time.

He turned to the nice woman, eyes glimmering in hope.

"Is it really okay ?"

A smile, and a nod.

Dororo beamed in joy. "Then yes, please ! Thank you, Madam !"

* * *

Dororo managed to convince Nui to let him help her with some housework.

"I want to show that I'm grateful, Madam," he had said. "For your kindness, I have to be helpful, it's only fair. Doesn't matter if I'm a guest."

So when Hyakkimaru shouted "Dororo !" as soon as he was back from school, the loud noise of a broom falling to the floor could easily being forgiven.

"Aniki !"

A wide grin on his face, Dororo ran to the youth and hugged his legs as tight as he could. "I missed you," he mumbled, his voice muffled against the tall legs.

Hyakkimaru lowered himself on one knee, and gently took hold of the child's face as he pressed his forehead to the other's.

"W-What's with this, Aniki," Dororo asked in a teasing tone, blushing, "Did you miss me too ?"

"Did."

Dororo's blush intensified. He had only meant to tease, but the straightforwardness and the speed the response had caught him off guard.

"Anyway," he quickly brushed off, pushing Hyakkimaru back to his feet, "Hey, Aniki, I met your Mom today, she's really nice ! She made stew and we ate it together and she-"

As Dororo started to chatter and relive his day, Hyakkimaru moved toward the dining, decided on starting his homework. Dororo followed him like a little duckling, never once stopping his senseless blabbering.

"Hello, Hyakkimaru," Nui called softly from the hallway.

As Hyakkimaru waved her way, Nui, couldn't help but smile softly at the adorable scene she had witnessed earlier, peeking from where she'd stood.

She'd seen how the lively boy had wormed his way through her son's heart, and now hers as well, admittedly.

This Dororo truly was a charming boy.


	4. Late Night Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; Tahomaru texting his best friends in the middle of the night.
> 
> (this reads better on mobile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Honestly, I wanna thank you guys so much for being so patient (or not caring) with my terribly slow updates.
> 
> I don't have any reason or excuse, it's just that motivation comes really hard for me.
> 
> Either way, I hope you'll appreciate this tiny chapter.
> 
> I won't be writing anything for Father's Day, sadly.

**(taho🦀)** 2:24  
hey, are you guys awake ?

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:36  
what the hrll dude its 2 am

 **(taho🦀)** 2:37  
sorry  
can't sleep

 **(mutsuns)** 2:37  
Is there something wrong ?

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:37  
well now i can't sleep either, can i? what's up

 **(taho🦀)** 2:38  
not really just  
i can't stop thinking

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:39  
i mean yeah, you do that a lot

 **(mutsuns)** 2:39  
Hyogo.

 **(taho🦀)** 2:39  
shut up Hyogo  
what i mean is, my thoughts are too loud  
i can't tone them down

 **(mutsuns)** 2:40  
What are you thinking about ?

 **(taho🦀)** 2:40  
my family  
there's still so many things that changed in so little time  
i don't know if i can keep up

 **(mutsuns)** 2:42  
It's overwhelming ?

 **(taho🦀)** 2:43  
yeah  
i mean, i've told you about this new kid Dororo right ?

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:43  
yep  
still can't wait to meet him

 **(taho🦀)** 2:45  
yeah, well it's been a few months since my parents officially became his legal guardians and...  
i know that he's 9 years old and he needs more attention because he's a kid and stuff but

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:47  
you don't want to be cast aside ?

 **(taho🦀)** 2:51  
yep you got it  
yeah  
i know it's stupid to think like that but it's understandable for me, right ?  
i mean, my mom was thinking about my brother during my entire childhood and it still felt like she was favoring him when she got in contact with him again and when we started living together with him and his dad  
and just when i thought i was finally becoming visible in the family picture, there he comes, Dororo  
both my parents love him and my bro's all over him  
i like him too, don't get me wrong, he's nice (albeit annoying) and all but  
i'm just scared i'll just become a shadow again  
that no matter what it'll just come back to make a circle  
god all of this is making me sound like an attention-starved bastard  
you already know all of this why am i repeating myself

 **(mutsuns)** 2:54  
It's not stupid to feel the way you do. It is understandable. And you're not an attention-starved bastard for wanting your family to acknowledge you. Don't put yourself down like that.

 **(taho🦀)** 2:55  
sorry for the vent

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:55  
don't apologize taho, it's okay

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 2:57  
does your family know you feel that way ?

 **(taho🦀)** 2:58  
no  
i don't want them to think less of me

 **(mustuns)** 2:59  
Why would they ?

 **(taho🦀)** 3:01  
i don't know  
maybe it's just me thinking that i have to keep a straight face, stay strong and not let myself look affected by it  
if it's for me to keep it in or my family to not bother them that i do this i couldn't tell

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:02  
remnants of Mr. Kagemitsu's talk about a man's emotions ?

 **(taho🦀)** 3:02  
yeah, probably

 **(taho🦀)** 3:04  
goddamnit, i have to be quiet or else i'll wake my parents

 **(mutsuns)** 3:04  
Are you crying ?!

 **(taho🦀)** 3:05  
what if i am ?

 **(mutsuns)** 3:05  
Oh, honey...  
You shouldn't keep it all in, you know ? You have to let it out at some point.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:05  
i'm letting it out right now, im talking to you guys

 **(mutsuns)** 3:06  
Talking about it online can't help much, you need to have people there for you physically, to comfort you.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:07  
...it'd just be so much easier if you were here

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:07  
we miss u too, boy  
but mutsu's right, talking to your family can only help  
i really don't think they're the type to think less of you because of something like this, are they ?

 **(taho🦀)** 3:08  
no

 **(mutsuns)** 3:08  
There you go.  
Don't fear your family, Taho, you really have no reason to.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:08  
...okay

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:08  
don't force yourself, though  
speak with them, but only when you're ready, there's no reason to rush

 **(taho🦀)** 3:09  
yeah  
yeah okay  
thanks guys

 **(mutsuns)** 3:09  
You're welcome.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:09  
no problem

 **(taho🦀)** 3:12  
are you guys still awake ?  
can we still talk a bit ?

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:12  
i am

 **(mutsuns)** 3:13  
Yes.  
What's up ?

 **(taho🦀)** 3:13  
just wanna talk a bit more, since we haven't spoken in a while  
how's college ?

 **(mutsuns) **3:13  
ugh

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:13  
ugh  
don't remind me

 **(mutsuns)** 3:14  
Finals are barely getting started and they're already killing me.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:14  
our teachers r garbage

 **(mutsuns)** 3:14  
It's not that bad, just a lot.  
We get through it, though.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:14  
how bout u

 **(taho🦀)** 3:15  
it's rough, my teachers are really severe, but otherwise i'm doing okay

 **(mutsuns)** 3:15  
Glad to hear it.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:16  
oh btw, mutsu, how's archery?

 **(mutsuns)** 3:16  
Slowly but surely getting to the nationals.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:16  
do you know if it's gonna be televised ?

 **(mutsuns)** 3:17  
Not yet. From what I've heard, the managing team in charge of the competition is a mess. I still don't even know where the first round will be, and we usually get the schedule long in advance.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:17  
either way, if it is televised, you know i'll be watching

 **(mutsuns)** 3:18  
You both better to.  
You know it feels better to know you're there.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:18  
and if it isnt, we'll think of u hitting bulleyes during the entire day

 **(taho🦀)** 3:18  
yep !

 **(mutsuns) **3:19  
You guys, it's 3 AM, don't be funny or you'll make me laugh and I'll wake up someone.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:19  
F then.

 **(taho🦀)** 3:19  
F

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ) **3:19  
F

 **(mutsuns)** 3:20  
Screw you.  
But thanks, I appreciate it.

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:20  
speaking of 3 am, should we all go back to sleep ?  
not that i don't wanna keep talking, but yknow  
it is 3 am

 **(taho🦀) **3:20  
yeah, we should

 **(mutsuns)** 3:20  
Are you feeling better now, Tahomaru ?

 **(taho🦀)** 3:20  
i do, yeah  
thank you guys  
good night

 **(ᕙ(hyogo)ᕗ)** 3:21  
gnight, have nice dreams!

 **(mutsuns)** 3:21  
Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the family!au i've had in mind for a long while now  
> i really want to keep writing this but sadly, i don't have any ideas past this 1st chapter
> 
> so i might inspire myself from comments so if you have any questions or suggestion, don't be shy !


End file.
